galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Vaikan starships
Vaikan starships are the vessels of Vaikan design used for interstellar travel. Naming conventions Any ship smaller than a Stalker only has numeric designations. However, Stalkers and larger receive unique names, often named after some sort of animal native to Ucharpli. The two or three letter prefix indicates what class it falls under. The "D" indicates the ship's affiliation with the Karalian Empire. The next letter (two letters for ships which are considered the "large class") indicate what type it is. A model number indicates what series the ship was created. For example, if the model number was 000, that means that the ship was a prototype. And significant modifications will result in the model number going up by one. Civilian vessels do not have a designated naming system. It is up to the manufacturer on how to name them, but giving a prefix that stars with a "D" is not allowed for non-military vessels. Strategy Vaikan ships sacrifice armor for maneuverability. Their ships come with engines that can rotate, allowing them to control which direction they fly. The Higgsium drive can also lower the mass of the ship, so less thrust is required when performing maneuvers that mimic atmospheric flight. To ensure as much hull protection as possible, the command center of ships tend to be located at the center. There are no windows, because they are a structural weakness. Shielding is focused around the joints where the propulsion engines are connected to the ship as those are the weakest points. The Vaikan also make heavy use of synthetic units which frequently operate the smaller, more vulnerable ships. Manned crews are normally reserved for larger ships. As a result, the Federal Legion has a surprisingly large fleet in proportion to its population. Types of starships The following list is in order from lightest to heaviest. While Vaikan ships use the standard classification system, their ships do not rigidly fit into the categories. Typical ships sizes generally range from 70 to 300 meters long, while larger ships such as flagships exceed it. Crew measurements encompass both organic and robotic forces. Ratios between the two depend on the situation being addressed. More dangerous conflicts will have a greater proportion of robotic troops. Boarding craft Boarding craft are designed to penetrate the hull of another ship or space station. If there is no intent to destroy the enemy ship (i.e. rescuing a hostage), a boarding craft is also capable of transporting a squad of Churszath. Boarding craft are only 10 meters in length, and can fit 31 personnel, though 10 is the most common. Boarding craft names consist of the parent ship name plus two digits. Fighter Fighters are crafts that rely primarily on attrition when taking down large foes. They are designed to be able to fly both within atmospheres and in space, so they have an aerodynamic shape. Typical starfighters are 20 meters in length with two propulsion engines on the starboard and port sides. Fighters are designed to take out other fighters, as well as Bombers. They have a crew of 15. Fighters are designated by the letter F followed by six digits that indicate what unit it is. Separated by a dash is three more digits which indicate the model number. Interceptor Interceptors are designed as stealth vessels used for reconnaissance missions. While unable to hide itself in space, it can do so within atmospheres. Interceptors are designed to take out Bombers. They are 21 meters in length with a crew of 18. Interceptors are designated by the letter I followed by six digits that indicate what unit it is. Separated by a dash are three more digits which indicate the model number. Bombers Bombers are designed to drop large globs of heat from the sky, relying on gravity and motion to do the work. They are specialized for orbital and atmospheric combat. Bombers are intended to attack anything the size of a Corvette and larger. They are 22 meters in length with a crew of 15. Bombers are designated by the letter B followed by six digits that indicate what unit it is. Separated by a dash is three more digits which indicate the model number. Stalker Stalkers are starships that are found in large fleets. They are rather small, around 60 meters in length and a crew of no more than 188, in order to conserve energy. Stalkers are ships normally stationed near the edge of a system in the event of an invasion, and they are designed to persistently chase down an enemy even if they decide to retreat. Stalkers are designated by the prefix DZ followed by the unique name. After the name comes a three digit number that designates the model number. Corvette Corvettes are slightly larger than Stalkers, and are designed to be the first line of defense or attack after the Stalkers begin attacking an enemy at the edges of a system. Corvettes are lightly armed, but easily maneuverable, and are the most common of multi-man ships. Corvettes are versatile ships capable of many different tasks: taking out fighters, defending borders, escorting and recon. The average length is 70 meters with a crew of 220. Corvettes are designated by the prefix DC followed by the unique name. After the name comes a three digit number that designates the model number. Frigate Frigates are larger than corvettes, and are very maneuverable as well. come in several sizes: Light, Medium and Heavy. They are 90 meters in length with a crew of less than 300. Frigates are designated by the prefix DF followed by the unique name. After the name comes a three digit number that designates the model number. Battleship Battleships are medium-sized ships bigger than Corvettes. While not as maneuverable, battleships make use of greater armor and heavier weapons. They are 120 meters in length. Battleships are designated by the prefix DBS followed by the unique name. After the name comes a three digit number that designates the model number. A battleship has a crew of 500. Destroyer Destroyers are designed to fight against short range attackers with many cannons and turrets. They are 210 meters in length with a crew of 657. Destroyers are designated by the prefix DDS followed by the unique name. After the name comes a three digit number that designates the model number. Gunboat Gunboats are designed to attack cities and other facilities from low orbit and within atmospheres rather than against other ships in deep space. They are 260 meters in length with a crew of 813. Gunboats are designated by the prefix DGB followed by the unique name. After the name comes a three digit number that designates the model number. Dreadnought Dreadnoughts are large ships about 450 meters in length designed for firepower. With a crew of 1,406, Vaikan dreadnoughts are known for their large, hull-penetrating cannons. Their shields and armor are much heavier, and the ship is less maneuverable. Primarily, dreadnoughts are used to take out larger ships if sabotage and attrition prove unsuccessful. Dreadnoughts are designated by the prefix DDN followed by the unique name. After the name comes a three digit number that designates the model number. Defender Defenders which are at 350 meters in length with a crew of 1,093. They are designed primarily for armor. Vaikan frequently retreat during battles, and Defenders stay behind to hold off the enemy until forces can regroup. Because of this, Defenders will often have a robotic crew. Defenders are designated by the prefix DDF followed by the unique name. After the name comes a three digit number that designates the model number. Carrier Carriers are designed for transporting miscellaneous equipment such as artillery and supplies. They are 320 meters in length with a crew of 1,000 personnel. Carriers are designated by the prefix DCR followed by the unique name. After the name comes a three digit number that designates the model number. Flagship Not counting the Jumpships, flagships are the largest class of ship in the Federal Legion. Flagships are 400 meters long with a crew of 1,250 and are heavily shielded and armored. Flagships are the permanent homes to many Churszath. Flagships will often have smaller dropships aboard to send Churszath to the surface of a planet. Flagships are covered in turrets and cannons, and are primarily a defensive vessel. Flagships are designated by the prefix DFS followed by the unique name. After the name comes a three digit number that designates the model number. Jumpship A large ship about 500 meters long with a crew of 1,563. With only basic turrets on its sides for defense, Jumpship house a large drive core that allow it to move faster between systems than an entire Vaikan fleet can. Jumpship are heavily armored and heavily shielded, because should one get destroyed, a fleet could get stranded inside a star cluster unless another Jumpship arrives. Jumpships also carry smaller ships within them such as starfighters. Jumpships are designated by the prefix DJS followed by the unique name. After the name comes a three digit number that designates the model number. Mobile space station Mobile space stations, which are designated by the prefix DSS, are not starships, but large facilities often armed with the standard weapons of a flagship. While not feasible in combat, their real purpose is for system defense, used to ward off enemies until reinforcements arrive. As a result, they lack the maneuverability found in standard Vaikan starships. Mobile space stations range anywhere from 1 to 4 kilometers long, and are designed to only travel slightly faster than the speed of light. As a result, most mobile space stations are created from materials found within the system it was designed for. Space stations are designated by the prefix DSS followed by the unique name. After the name comes a three digit number that designates the model number. They have a crew ranging from 3,125 to 12,500 depending on the size. Ship comparisons Unique starships The following do not fit into any specific class of starship. *''Yoltox Prime'' - A one man starfighter designed specifically for the king. It is equipped with all of the best weapons and latest technology the Vaikan can offer. *''Batra'' - A starship commissioned by the Galactic Senate to be used for the Galactic Senate Special Operations Corps. It rivals the Yoltox Prime when it comes to technology. Ship names in use *DEV Bor'Si *''DFS Garmatox'' - In use by the 11th Melee Subdivision *''DBS Dralla'' *''DSS Burwof'' Available names *''Izgarma'' *''Snow Demon'' *''Volkoth'' *''Rhuuz'' *''Makaridon'' *''Worfin'' *''Dracosaur'' *''Dralla'' *''Eletar'' Category:Vessel lists Category:Articles by User:Krayfish